Divergent High School
by ScaredofBs
Summary: I know the Divergent High School thing has been done before but I wanted to try it. Beatrice and the crew from Divergent are in high school and are being forced to choose what they want to do for the rest of there life. Will Tris choose her family or what she wants to do? You will have to read to find out! Rated T to be safe )
1. Chapter 1

"Caleb, Beatrice wake up" my mother called from down the hall.

I crawl out of bed and head to our kitchen. Our house was small and non-descript place. We have a few pictures and a bland tan color on the walls. My room was at the end of the hallway that connected all the bedrooms and dead ends at the kitchen. This is also connected to the living room where we spent most of our nights, talking with our parents. I sat down at the table, and my mother placed a bowl of cereal in front of me. I smiled at my brother and father who were sitting across from me. My dad was reading the paper and drinking coffee like he did each morning, nothing changes much in our house.

After we ate Caleb and I took showers and got ready for school. Today is the day that we decide what we will do for the rest of our lives. Caleb is only 10 months older than me so we are in the same class. After we choose what we will do we will be trained for that job, then we will take our jobs. I am nervous I know what I want to do and I know my parents and my brother would not approve. They want me to continue in the family's chosen profession which is government jobs. But I do not think am not capable of doing that, and I do not want the power that goes with that. I think Caleb does but we are not allowed to talk about what we are going to choose.

My mom comes in to fix my hair. I sit down in front of the mirror she smiles at me and takes my hair brush.

"Today is a special day" she says

"Yes, I don't think I am ready" I say

"Beatrice, you are ready for anything." She pauses and begins to braid my hair. "You are tough, strong and free willed."

"Thanks mom" I turn and hug her. I feel her tears hit my shoulder.

Caleb leaves the house before I do. He likes to be there early. I slowly walk to school. Thinking about my choice, is this the right way to go? Yes, I think it is. What if I making the wrong choice and get stuck in a job I hate? It doesn't take long to get to school. Our class meets in the auditorium. We sit in alphabetical order to my right is Caleb and some girl I don't know.

Each person goes on stage and announces what their choice is. There are only five main choices. Each has their own special name. Farming is called Amity. Government or running a nonprofit organization is called abnegation. Defense/army is called dauntless. Lawyer or judge is called Candor. Research in any field is called Erudite. Finally it is our turn to go to the stage. Caleb goes first. He walks to the microphone, looks at his feet.

"I chose Erudite." He says quietly and walks off the stage.

I am paralyzed. That is not what I expected. My feet move before I know I am walking I am at the microphone. I am standing at the microphone I haven't said a word people are staring at me. I should choose Abnegation. I should make my parents happy.

"I choose…dauntless." I say before I can stop myself. I walk off the stage my heart beating so hard. I put my head up because I have done what I think is right.

**A/N: Hey guys! this is my first story so please leave me a review! Thanks so much for reading I hope you like it- ScaredofBs**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. Please leave a review; I would love to know what to think. I know the first half of this is kind of boring because it involves descriptions of the characters but it gets better I promise. Sorry =)**

Chapter 2

After all the students choose, we gather with the all the kids that chose dauntless. The dauntless group consisted of 12 new people called transfers, and 15 or so people that had parents in Dauntless.

After we were all rounded up a man who looked to be in his 20's, was well muscled and covered in tattoos took charge of the group.

"Hello you worthless initiates," he said in a harsh voice that sounded like boulders falling on to other rocks. "Let's go" he turned and began running. I automatically did not like him, but I also was scared of him. He seemed to be revered by the dauntless born.

We ran for what felt like hours my legs burned but I could not fall behind. The people who fell behind would be left and would only be able to work lowly jobs and living life knowing you were a failure. We ran outside of the school and crossed the train tracks and into the woods to what looked like an obstacle course.

When we arrived at the first obstacle the tattooed man stopped next to another shorter man and a stoutly built woman. The whole group stopped suddenly. I ran into the girl in front of me and almost fell.

"Hey watch it!" she yelled turning to face me.

"Sorry" I replied looking down trying not make eye contact with her.

"Oh no it's problem stiff, I'm Christina" she said sticking her hand out. I took it and smiled at her.

"Stiff? My name is… Tris" I replied. I knew that Beatrice would sound weak here, and I needed a change. Tris sounded much tougher, I liked it.

"Had to think about it?" she laughed, a smile came easy to her. She had dark hair and dark eyes combined with dark tanned skin she was very beautiful.

"Shut up weaklings," called the tattooed man from the front of the crowd. "Welcome to the pit."

I wondered why it was called the pit but then I was distracted by the guy standing next to him. He was strong looking with deep blue eyes. He would look tall about six feet tall if he hadn't been standing next to the tattooed man who looked to be 6' 5".

"I'm Four and she is Lauren," he said motioning to the girl we are going to be your trainers for initiation."

"That's four?" said a girl a few feet to my right.

"He is still really cute." Another girl said.

"We are happy to have all the transfers and to make you feel welcome here we invite you to go first on the obstacle course." Four finished his speech.

All of us looked around at each other. I walked to front of the pack of people they spread out in front of me. As I got closer to the front I realized why they called this the pit. There was a huge hole in the ground and above it was a wire connected to a tree on either side. The gap looked to be 50 feet long.

I looked up the tree it was only 10 rungs to wire. I really don't want to go first but I needed to prove to myself that this is where I belong. I reached up to the first rung and almost pulled my hand back but knew I couldn't it would look cowardly. I grab the rung it was made of wood and was nailed in the tree with only a few nails. I began to climb one rung the next rung until I was at the wire.

It was a steel wire looked sturdy enough I put my hand up and reached for it. It was hard in my hand and it hurt my hand a little bit.

"No feet on the wire" the tattooed man said.

I imagined that the wire was monkey bars one hand in front of the other; I was about 10 feet down the wire. My arms were getting tired and my fingers were slipping. I looked into the pit and could not see the bottom. I dangled there for a minute. I couldn't drop but I was getting tired.

"Come on Stiff." Christina yelled.

After she yelled a few people joined in that helped and I felt encouraged. I kept going. I felt the wire cut into my hands and blood drip down my arms. I was only 10 feet away from the other tree. "Just keep going, push yourself Beatrice" I kept telling myself. Finally I was at the end. I grabbed on the tree and when my feet hit the ground I heard whoops from the leaders and the dauntless born.

"What's your name?" Four asked after he ran over to me followed by the tattooed man and Lauren.

"My name is Tris." I say confidently.

**A/N Hey guys I hope you like it. Please leave me a review; I would love to know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! I experienced a little bit of writers block during this chapter. So hopefully you like it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! **

Chapter 3

I finally got home late. I was exhausted and only wanted to go to sleep. My hands were cut but no longer bleeding. I reached for my key but the door opened as soon got to the door.

"Where were you?" Caleb demanded

"Caleb it was a long day I really don't need you to chastise me. Okay?" I snap and walk past him in to the kitchen. I start making a sandwich before he speaks again.

"Beatrice what you did was stupid! You are too small to be a dauntless. They are going to kill you or best case scenario you will live in poverty. Why? Why did you choose Dauntless?" Caleb looked pained. I realized that he actually worried about me.

"I made my choice. And I will have you know I was one of the best today!" I said feeling very defensive. I am through talking to him about this grab my sandwich and head to my room. After training I get my own place and I can't wait.

After a few minutes my mom walked in and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie, I heard you and Caleb." She said with a frown. She doesn't like it when we fight.

"Sorry" I hate causing her any distress.

"It's ok he is just like your father, and they are just worried you. To be honest we all are." She says

"I am going to be okay mom I promise." I hugged her. When she left I passed out on the bed. For the first time I am excited to go to school tomorrow.

I woke up and knew I was late. I threw on a black tank top and jeans and grabbed toast and ran out of the house and all the way to school.

"You're late" Christina said standing next to me before roll call.

"I woke up late." I said. We had lost 1 of the transfers during the run yesterday and 1 of the dauntless born on the wire.

"Will you guys be quiet!" a huge guy said to us. He was taller than Eric but a good half foot. He looked like a big teddy bear. He looked like he had a smile pasted his face.

"Oh be quiet Al" Christina said elbowing him in the side smiling at him.

After roll call we did a light jog that was nothing compared to yesterday's run. Christina and Al ran over to me with another guy who had shaggy blonde hair.

"Hi. I'm. will." He said a little out of breath. I just waved knowing that I could barely talk and run.

After the run we had to take a computer class that was really boring but I sat with Christina, Al and Will who were all cracking jokes and that was fun to listen to. I knew after this class we would have to go back outside for gun training and that had me worried. Also four said he had an announcement that would change our training.

"Stiff what is your problem?" Christina asked me as we were headed back outside.

"Nothing I just don't like guns."

"Then why are you in Dauntless?" she asked but it didn't seem genuine.

"To kick your butt." I said matching her tone.

We reached the field that had been temporarily turned in to a gun range. Four was next to some bins, when I got over there I saw that bins were full of guns.

"Before you take a gun I have an announcement to make." He said. We crowded around him. "This year there had been a rule change. We only have 20 jobs open up in Dauntless. And only the top 20 people will get them. To choose who gets the jobs we will evaluate all of you in three stages the first is physical, second is an emotional test and the third is mental. Good luck to all of you and do your best we have 26 remaining initiates."

The whole class broke into a panic. I started doing the math in my head. We have 26 remaining initiates that means only 6 will not get a spot. But there are 14 dauntless born remaining and they are all better at physical stuff than the transfers are. And I was the smallest of all of them. My chances did not look good.

Four didn't wait for anyone to get over this new rule before he started handing out guns and lining us up at targets.

He showed us how to shoot. I pulled the gun up to my shoulder and held it tight and slowly pulled the trigger. My bullet went nowhere close to the target. I tried again and again every time coming nowhere near the target.

"Wow you really suck. By now you should have hit the target at least by accident." A tall guy next to me said putting his gun down. I looked at his target riddled with holes in the center. Around the same time that four walked behind me and stopped.

"Tris, you should stop talking and shoot. You should take this very seriously it could decide your future" he said sternly.

"Thanks a lot" I whispered under my breath to the guy next to me.

"Excuse me?" four asked glaring at me. He looked absolutely dangerous.

"What?" I said shocked he heard me 'crap crap crap! What is this guy part bat?' I thought.

"I heard what you said _Tris_ and I don't appreciate it. How about instead of getting out early like everyone else you stay after and go through the obstacle course? Yes I think that is a great idea." He said and stared at me.

"Yes sir" I said stubbornly and with a little sarcasm. I picked my head up to stare him in the eyes. I swear I could see him smile slightly. I went back to shooting around my target.

**A/N Hey guys! I know that Tris and Fours relationship is little strange right now but I promise I have a plan! I just wanted y'all to see Tris's sassy side. **

**Anyway leave me a review telling me if you like it and what you think should happen. A party maybe? Hmmm**

**~ScaredofBs**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted all weekend I was busy. I love you guys for reading this. So this is going to be a short chapter because the next chapter is really long, but it is already written so I will post that soon. **

Chapter 4

"Welcome Tris." Four says as I walk out to the obstacle course. He doesn't seem like the same guy. He seemed more relaxed than he was in class.

"Hey." I said back.

"You ready to get started? Try and keep up." he asked jogging to the tree where the wire hung over the pit. He made climbing the tree and grabbing the wire and making it across wire with ease. I notice he never looked down in the pit though like most people

I climb up behind him with much less grace. I make it across the wire much easier this time. The next obstacle is barbed wire. Four is waiting on me.

"Come on slow poke." He said driving under the wire.

I run faster and slide under the barbed wire and pass him. I'm smaller and have more room to crawl. I pass him and feel something grab on my foot. I try to kick it off but I can't. Four passes me and climbs out from underneath the wire. I climb out right behind him.

"Really Four," I yell at him. "You cheated!"

"What little Trissy?" he said walking toward me. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Ugh!" I grunt punching at him. He caught it and twisted it so my hand went behind my back, and brought me to his chest.

I am no longer mad but my heart is still racing. I look up at him. He leans down and kisses me. He releases my arm and I wrap it around him. We continue to kiss for what felt like hours but it still wasn't long enough.

"We probably shouldn't have done that" Four said pulling away from me.

"Ummm… yeah." I said quietly looking down at my feet he was still close enough I could hear his heartbeat.

He turns and starts to walk away. I follow we don't talk until we are out of the obstacle course at the edge of the woods walking toward the school.

"Tris we should not act like we like each other until after you finish training. But I really like you." He says.

"I like you too." I say and walk away, to the front of the school.

**A/N sorry this is so short I wanted to get to the party that is next chapter. Can't wait to hear what you think about their first kiss. Please leave me a review and tell me. **


End file.
